Love and Business
by Lilliana Hana
Summary: Sequel to my first fic PPL. No longer able to wait for Sesshoumaru to realize his feelings for her on his own, Rin takes matters into her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the sequel to my first fic, PPL. You don't have to read it to understand this story for the most part. There may be some references to events that happened in that fic, but overall it shouldn't affect your understanding of this one too much. It takes place a few months after where PPL left off. If you have any questions, let me know! _

Love and Business

Chapter One

"Taishou Enterprises, this is Rin speaking how may I help you?"

As Rin went through the motions of setting an appointment with the client and Sesshoumaru, her mind was elsewhere.

Ever the bubbly ex-reporter, no one would ever know of the inner turmoil currently troubling the young woman.

Rin always thought of herself as a go-getter. One way or another, she'd find away to overcome any obstacle and achieve whatever it was she wanted. Okay, maybe that was not always the case, but no one could ever say she didn't try her hardest. She was a fighter and didn't do anything half-assed.

That's why, when after three years of getting nowhere in her 'relationship' with Sesshoumaru, she was far from ready to give up. Most would have already written him off and turned away, but not Rin. To her, he was worth the fight.

That didn't mean she wasn't beginning to feel like it was a lost cause and that maybe he'd never feel the same way for her as she did for him—at times that's exactly how she felt.

The thing was, they'd had sex. Quite a few times, actually. And it had been amazing. The first time had happened by complete accident—not that Rin was complaining **at all**.

It had occurred almost two years after they had met when the two of them were alone in the office. Sesshoumaru was behind on some paperwork and asked Rin to stay late and help. Rin, never one to turn down extra time with him, of course said yes.

As the night had gone on, one thing had led to another, and the next thing she knew, clothes were being thrown across the room and she was straddling him in that big expensive office chair of his.

At first, it had been a little awkward—mostly on Rin's part. She didn't know how this would change their relationship. But, the next day, Sesshoumaru had acted as if nothing had happened. If anything, he was a bit more open and friendly with her.

The second time, Sesshoumaru had called her into his office unexpectedly. Rin had barely managed two steps into his office before he had her bent over his desk, as he ravaged her from behind.

Vaguely, she recalled him mumbling something about those damned tight work skirts of hers. Needleless to say, Rin wore them more often.

That encounter had been the most embarrassing. Of course it had happened during office hours, and Rin was sure half the floor had heard them.

Rumors had begun to spread like wildfire, and those that had already been jealous of Rin to begin with, now felt they had a legitimate reason to treat her poorly—especially the women who had failed to get Sesshoumaru's attention.

"It all makes sense now." Rin had heard one of them saying. "She only got the job because she's his personal little whore."

Rin had quickly settled that score and that woman, and those associated with her had all been either transferred or let go. After that no one ever spoke of it again, at least not when Rin was around.

Since then, there had been a few stolen moments here and there that she'd certainly never forget.

Rin had hoped it would be the turning point in their relationship, but nothing monumental had really come from it.

She wanted a relationship with the man. Not to be his fuck buddy. She knew he didn't think of her as such, but Sesshoumaru wasn't the most open of men when it came to his feelings. And frankly, after three years, Rin wasn't getting any younger—not that she was old in the slightest. But hey, a girl can't wait forever!

She eventually wanted to get married and have babies. White haired 'pups.' It wasn't exactly your typical dream, but Rin had never considered herself to be a typical woman.

Mostly, Rin wanted to be able to call Sesshoumaru hers—in every sense of the word.

She'd already set a goal for herself. If Sesshoumaru wasn't hers in six month's time, she'd move on with her life and let him go—forever.

That didn't mean she was going to cut him out of her life completely. It just meant she'd no longer pursue him romantically and whatever it was that was going on between them would have to end.

That being said, she had enlisted the help of Kagome—a woman with whom she had gotten quite close to over the last few years, and one who had experience in handling men not exactly completely human.

"Rin!"

At the sound of her name being called Rin looked up to see a smiling Kagome making her way towards her desk.

Rin's eyes immediately noticed the small bundle tucked safely in Kagome's arms. She was out from behind her desk in seconds.

"Is that your new baby?"

Kagome beamed brightly. "Yes it is. Would you like to hold him?"

Rin didn't have to be asked twice. Seconds later she was holding the barely four-week-old in her arms.

"He's beautiful, Kagome. I can already tell he's going to be just as handsome as his father and uncle." Rin praised, running a finger across the child's silver tufts of hair.

"Thank you, Rin." Kagome's smile shined with pride.

"Checking up on the hubby?" Rin asked, never once taking her eyes off the babe asleep in her arms.

Inwardly, Rin sighed. She hoped within the next couple years, she'd have a child of her own…. And if all things went according to plan….

"Of course! I'm here to bring him his lunch! He was running late this morning and forgot it." Kagome held up a small-boxed lunch. Rin knew the young mother loved to dote on her husband, and of course jumped at the excuse to visit him at work.

"Uh huh. And I'm sure you had nothing to do with that." Rin said knowingly, begrudgingly returning the child to his mother.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome winked, though she couldn't stop the slight blush that spread across her cheeks. "Any progress with you and the boss man?"

"Unfortunately, no." Rin sighed dramatically. "I'll call you tonight?"

"Sure thing. We can discuss your next course of action." The young woman grinned knowingly with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Rin nodded and watched Kagome make her way to her husband's office to greet him with a kiss. She was immediately ashamed of the envy that welled in the pit of her stomach. Why couldn't that be her and Sesshoumaru?

Rin knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that she loved Sesshoumaru. The only problem was, she had no clue if Sesshoumaru had any sort of romantic feelings towards her. Sometimes it hurt—the not knowing.

She knew he respected and cared for her, but that cold mask he always kept in place made him hard to read. Sure, Rin knew him better than anyone in this world, but there were things he even kept locked away from her. Rin hoped that in the near future, she could break those walls he seemed too desperate to keep in place.

If not… she'd have to let him go. She couldn't keep up with this hurt. She feared it might destroy her in the end.

* * *

It's short, I know! But it's just the beginning. I had always planned to write some kind of spin-off, or drabble series in this universe with Sess/Rin, but after talking to a reviewer, who even gave me some good ideas, I have come to decide to write a more developed sequel. It won't be very long, but I think you'll enjoy it. I guess I wasn't completely ready to let PPL go… XD You'll still see all the other characters that were in PPL, but this one will be a Rin/Sess centered fic.

On that note, I'd just like to dedicate this story to Temari Asura, for without their encouragement you probably wouldn't be reading this story right now!

And before I go, and end this already too long author's note, I want to apologize for taking so long to post anything, and even the story I promised to have out weeks ago… -_- A lot of things happened and I got busy and caught up in it all. I came home from school for the summer, and picked up a babysitting job, and had several doctors appointments—just routine check ups!—and then last week was my birthday, (I'm so old…) and two days later was my brother's… I'm the oldest of three, and we are all close in age… my poor mother. But anyway, I finally found enough free time to edit and post!

Please Review! I really missed hearing from you guys and would like to know what you think!

Also, please go read the other story I posted, Forever Yours!


	2. Access Denied

Love and Business

Chapter Two: Access Denied

"Alright, Woman! What's going on in that head of yours?" Rin asked, her grin widening at Kagome's tinkling laughter through the phone.

"A little eager are we?"

"Now that's an understatement…" Rin mumbled while rolling her eyes.

"First thing's first," Kagome began in her most business like voice, "I think we should start off with something simple. Something that will definitely get his attention at the very least."

"I'm listening." Rin, said when Kagome did not continue right away.

"It might not be easy for you either Rin, but you must not give in. Do you think you're up for the challenge?" Kagome teased, unable to resist tormenting her friend.

"Just spit it out already!" Rin snapped back in mock anger.

"You shall deny him The Sex. If he wants you, he has to work for it. No more kinky office sexy time during or after hours."

"You deviously brilliant woman!" The ex-reporter praised her sneaky friend. "You've got this whole thing planned out, don't you?"

"That I do. Listen to me and you'll have Sesshoumaru eating out of the palm of your hands before you know it." Rin desperately hoped Kagome was right. "He needs to know what he is on the verge of losing. Besides, I occasionally deny InuYasha sex to get what I want."

"Does it work?" Rin asked, slightly skeptical. It seemed so simple, perhaps too simple. She was also slightly upset she hadn't come up with this herself.

"'Does it work,' she says!" Kagome clucked her tongue disappointedly. "Rin, Darling, you have a lot of learning to do, and so little time to do so…"

* * *

The next day at the office Rin decided she would put phase one of Kagome's plan into action. To be honest, she was a little nervous. She didn't know if she could deny Sesshoumaru's advances.

It wasn't easy when you loved someone so much it _hurt_. Sometimes just thinking about the man made her heart ache.

She didn't like the idea of hurting him, for one thing. And for another, she hadn't ever been able to say no to him before. How was she ever going to start now? He was her weakness, and sometimes Rin felt like he knew it all too well.

On the other side of things, she desperately needed to know where she stood in Sesshoumaru's eyes. If not… They would have to part ways.

Rin hadn't told anyone, not even Kagome, but she had been offered another job. This was another reason why she wanted to know if she did have a future with her ice tempered boss.

Apparently someone had seen her PR work for Sesshoumaru was very impressed. They were offering her an awful lot of money, and while Rin wasn't one to make a decision based solely on monetary gain… This simply wasn't an opportunity she could just refuse—at least not without ample consideration.

But like with anything, there was a catch—the gig was in Australia. Rin had always wanted to spend time there, and this was probably one of the main reasons she was considering the job so heavily.

She had two months to make her decision and get back with them, and Rin wasn't going to waste what little time she might have had left.

If she took the job, the young woman didn't want to have any regrets. She wanted to be certain that she had tried everything and given it her best shot.

So when Sesshoumaru finally showed up for work that morning looking as hot as ever, Rin was bound and determined not to fail. She owed it to herself and to Sesshoumaru—whether he realized it or not.

The dark-haired woman had purposefully worn one of her favorite form-fitting black pencil skirts paired with her favorite white blouse. Rin had also learned early on, it was a favorite of Sesshoumaru's as well.

He came in, sent one long look at her and headed straight for his office. Rin knew Sesshoumaru well enough to know that he'd definitely noticed and appreciated her choice of wardrobe for the day.

Rin's first opportunity came in the early afternoon.

It happened when she had gone into his office to tell him she was taking her lunch break. She should have expected it, but for some reason he had managed to catch her off guard.

"Sesshoumaru—" Her back was forcibly slammed against his now closed office door as his lips met her in a heated frenzy.

He whispered her name so seductively that it sent shivers down her spine.

"Rin… I've been waiting for you…"

His tongue forced its way into her mouth, as Rin was unable to resist tangling her hands in his silver locks. She pulled his body more firmly against her, needing to feel his desire against he heated flesh.

His clawed hand expertly, tugged at her shirt in an attempt to pull it out of her skirt. Liquid heat pooled at Rin's center, sending pleasant shudders through her petite frame. It wasn't until She felt Sesshoumaru's hand snaking up under her blouse that she was jostled back to reality.

What was she doing? Rin knew this wasn't going to be easy, but damn! She was on the edge of handing him her body on a silver platter!

Still dazed, and with great effort she didn't even know she had, Rin managed to shove Sesshoumaru back a few paces.

Confusion evident on his face, Sesshoumaru's chilly voice almost unraveled her again. "Rin, what is the meaning of this?"

She allowed herself a few moments to regain her composer, to straighten her tousled clothing and slow her heavy breathing.

"I'm just not in the mood today, Sesshoumaru. You can't just jump me whenever you please and expect me to bend to your every sexual whim."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru's golden gaze bore dangerously into her. Rin's resolve almost shattered.

"Where is this coming from? You have never been so keen to turn this Sesshoumaru down before." With one dark eyebrow raised he began to advance towards her again.

Rin stopped him with a firm hand on his chest. "I'm just not in the mood." She answered, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"That's not what your body tells me." Sesshoumaru shot back calmly.

Curse this man and his highly sensitive sense of smell!

"I don't care what that nose of yours is telling you." Rin snapped, embarrassed at being caught, but also determined not to let him win. "I'm not in the mood and that's that. I just came in here to tell you I'm taking my lunch break and I'll be back in an hour."

And with that, she exited his office hastily. Any second longer and Rin knew she would have caved.

Sesshoumaru watched her leave, his face betraying nothing of the internal struggle going on the inside. The silver-haired man wanted to run after her and demand to know what was going on. How dare she do such a thing to him! He was the male in this relationship not she! How dare she push him away! How dare she!

His fists clenched tightly, as he stared at the place Rin had been only moments before. A growl threatened to break from his chest the longer he stared.

Never before had Rin denied him. Sesshoumaru was more than confused and could not for the life of him remember what he could have done to upset her in such a way.

"Shot down. Damn, that must hurt."

Sesshoumaru's golden stare shifted to that of the man that had somehow come to stand beside him without his awareness.

"I suggest you keep this to yourself if you know what's good for you, Miroku."

The head of his security team gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. "But Great Employer, I am only trying to help! Perhaps I can offer you assistance! I am, after all, an expert in wooing women! Take my wife for example!"

Sesshoumaru chose not to comment and instead headed back into his office, hoping the man would take the hint. He was sorely mistaken.

"I charmed her into accepting my proposal of marriage and look where we are now! Happily married and—"

"Houshi," Sesshoumaru snapped, choosing to punctuate his irritation by addressing the man by his family name, "If you do not leave my office within the next two seconds you will find yourself without employment."

Rin's behavior had already stirred his anger to the surface; he was not in the mood to allow this ex-womanizer to add to it.

His face now pale, Miroku made a rapid retreat. "Oh, well, if you change your mind you know where to find me!"

* * *

Rin returned to the office promptly an hour later and went back to work.

Not easily deterred when he truly wanted something, Sesshoumaru continued to test just how serious Rin was in her denial of him. Much to his disappointment and annoyance, each time Sesshoumaru made any attempt to initial extracurricular office behavior, Rin turned him down flat-out.

The business mogul did not understand why this was happening. Not once had it occurred in the past, and the genetically engineered man didn't understand what was the cause of this now. After all this time… he had thought things were going so well between them.

But now, he wasn't so sure.

The whole situation was beyond frustrating and leaving him in a state of complete and utter discomfort. He couldn't help himself! Rin was most definitely an attractive woman… and for him to feel this way towards any female was a new experience for him.

This feeling… this ache in the pit of his stomach was not making matters any better. He didn't understand why Rin's refusal of him bothered him as much as it did.

Sesshoumaru always believed himself to be a practical man. He didn't need a woman to complete him. They were simply more work than they were worth. And not once did he yearn for the attention that only a female could bestow…. until Rin came along.

She was sassy and strong-willed, and not once did she let him get away with anything. Sesshoumaru found himself impressed with her dedication and worth ethic, as well as her trustworthiness. The woman had miraculously wormed her way deep inside Sesshoumaru's one believed to be cold heart.

At his wit's end over the entire situation and unable to concentrate on anything work related, the usually confident man found himself doing something he had never once thought he'd do…

He sought out his brother for advice.

"InuYasha."

"Arrogant Bastard." InuYasha said by way of greeting. "Why are you here in my office when you usually take great pains to avoid me?" InuYasha leaned back into his desk chair, his head resting in his hands.

It wasn't often the man he grudgingly called his brother came to see him. If it wasn't to bark out orders or yell at him for taking to long to get paperwork signed, Sesshoumaru usually kept to himself.

Hell, they even shared the same house, and yet the bastard still barely acknowledged his existence!

"I need your counsel on a small matter." Sesshoumaru responded coolly. Too coolly, InuYasha noticed, even for Sesshoumaru. The man was the king of not showing emotion.

"Oh? What's troubling ya?" InuYasha asked, now completely interested. He sat forward on his desk at full attention.

"It's Rin… Several times today, she denied me. I was wondering if she had spoken to your mate about something I had done to upset her." Sesshoumaru questioned carefully. He was trying to seem like he wasn't too interested, when in actually he **needed** answers.

"What? No office sex today? Damn! What did you do?" InuYasha made no effort to hide chuckle that bubbled up from his throat. The whole office knew about these two. As far as anyone was concerned, they had it bad for one another.

"This is not laughing matter! If you cannot take that seriously, Brother…"

"Sorry." InuYasha interrupted, not really feeling any remorse. "But no. Kagome never said anything to me about Rin being upset with ya. I suggest you go out and get the woman some flowers or something and apologize for whatever it is you've done. Otherwise you can expect a severe case of blue balls for a long time."

"Hn."

Flowers. Was the solution to his problem really that simple? Sesshoumaru headed out of his brother's office in search of the best flower delivery service he could find.

* * *

_Later that night…_

"Kagome! You're not going to believe what happened today at the office!..."

The young mother smirked before turning back to her phone call. "Rin, I'll have to call you back."

* * *

Woohoo! Sorry for taking so long to update! I apologize and have no excuse other than I found myself busy this summer with work, and family time, and then found myself without a computer for over a month…

If you have any suggestions, or maybe things you want to see in this fic, feel free to leave me some feedback in a review! I'd love to hear from you guys! I know where I want to go with this fic, and what things to include; I just have some gray area I'm having trouble filling in.

I asked about this in my other fic, but I've been thinking about censoring my stories that I post on here. Of course, they would be unedited on my DeviantArt, Eternal Destiny, and Archive of Our Own. I was just wondering about your guys' take on this. I won't if you don't want me to, but I know how strict FFN can be when it comes to M ratings. Thoughts please. I'll do whatever you'd like.

On that note, thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Kagome Has A Plan

Love and Business

Chapter Three: Kagome Has A Plan

The next morning, Rin returned to work in quite a great mood. Kagome had quickly informed her of the discussion she and InuYasha had had over dinner that night. Apparently her refusal of The Great Sesshoumaru had frazzled him enough that he had sought out his younger brother for help. This was something highly out of character for Sesshoumaru, and proof that she was perhaps making progress in her mission.

It was an amazing and empowering feeling to know Rin had gotten under Sesshoumaru's skin in such a way. The man was normally so unemotional and cold it was hard to believe he had any other emotions, at times. Of course, the young woman knew better than that. You didn't work with a man like Sesshoumaru for as long as she did and not learn a few things about him.

Rin's mood was only further made better when she arrived to her desk to find a nice surprise sitting upon it's surface. Though to be honest, she wasn't completely surprised at this after her discussion with Kagome the night before.

There, upon her desk was the most massive bouquet of red roses the young woman had ever seen. Smirking, she sauntered over to them to allow herself a better look and to bask in the glory of what she had accomplished.

She was barely two minutes into this basking when Sesshoumaru made his presence known. He must have been waiting for her, Rin mused with pleasure.

"Do you like them?" he questioned carefully.

"They are quite beautiful. I can tell they must have cost quite a lot." She responded casually, running her fingers across the bouquet's red petals.

'"It is of no consequence. We are good now? You are no longer angry with whatever it is This Sesshoumaru has done to upset you?"

Rin rolled her eyes, and plopped down heavily into her desk chair. "Sesshoumaru, do you even know why I'm 'upset' with you?" She asked, going so far as to us air quotes over the word upset.

"It is of no consequence. As long as are able to move forward from this point. This Sesshoumaru does not like when Rin is upset."

Rin sighed. She couldn't wait to have lunch with Sango and Kagome today. This man was a daft as they came when it came to women. But you couldn't help whom you loved though, and Rin knew, deep down there was more than this to Sesshoumaru. It was those rare occasions when he let his guard down with her that made her love him so much. She, above anyone else was able to see through to him in ways that no one else ever had. It was time Sesshoumaru realized that.

"Though I do appreciate your concern, I have things to do today. We'll talk about this later." Rin said, dismissing Sesshoumaru with a flick of her wrist. She moved the flowers off to the side of her desk so they were no longer in her way—though they were far to big for that to even make much of a difference.

While pretending to start her work for the day, Rin watched from under her lashes as Sesshoumaru's hands tightened into fists and as he turned away on his heel. She knew she had upset him, but realized it had to be done.

* * *

As was the norm on her lunch break, Rin met Sango and Kagome at a small cafe across the street.

"So, what's this I hear about wooing The Ice Man?" Sango teased, once they were all settled.

The Ice Man was an office nickname Sesshoumaru had acquired over the years due to the cold persona he exhibited.

Rin rolled her eyes playfully, "I don't know. What have you heard?" She returned coyly.

Sango leaned across the table as if about to divulge some deep dark secret. "Kagome tells me that you're finally trying to collar the boss man. Is it true?"

"Maybe..." Rin allowed with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

"I say it's about time!" Sango said, slamming her hand down hard on the table. "Everyone already knows you two have a thing for each other."

Rin chuckled at her friend's energy.

"So, how did today go?" Kagome asked absently, checking the sleeping baby in the stroller next to their table.

"You should have seen the flowers he bought for me. They were beautiful!"

"But..." Kagome began, finally turning her full attention to her friend. She sensed there was more to be said.

"Kagome.,. He's so blind to everything it's ridiculous! I love the man but I just don't know how to get through to him."

Sango snorted. "Here's a concept, have you thought of coming right out and telling him?"

"Yes… and I have sort of broached the subject before... but I've either chickened out or he kind of brushed me aside."

"What exactly have you said?" Kagome asked as she munched on her meal.

"I've tried to casually inquire about maybe going out on dates and things like that... but he always says something like work comes first, or that's what company celebrations are for. He just doesn't get it... And then I get ashamed that maybe he doesn't feel for me like I do for him, that this is just his way of letting me down gently, so I tend to drop the subject." Rin began to solemnly play with her barely touched food, suddenly embarrassed of herself.

"Oh, honey." Kagome reached her hand over the table to place it on her friend's arm comfortingly. "Sesshoumaru does care about you! Even I can see that! …We just have to help him realize it is all. We're only half way there. We've planted to seed, now we just have to watch it grow."

Rin smiled genuinely. Kagome always was an optimist.

"Yeah. Plus, if I know Kagome, I'm sure she's got something else up her sleeve." Sango added.

Kagome grinned. "Indeed I do! I think it's time to show Sesshoumaru what he's really about to lose if he doesn't shape up."

"I like the sound of that! I am all ears, girl! Spill it!" Rin demanded playfully.

"What if, you just happened to have a date with another guy?" Kagome began mischievously.

"Oh my. Sesshoumaru would flip!" Rin laughed just thinking about it. She began to imagine the things Sesshoumaru may do to the poor guy. "I don't think he would like that very much."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, waiting for it to click in.

"Oh! You mean, actually go on a date with someone?" Rin asked, startled. Her eyes widened to saucers. She had never thought to do such a thing before. And why would she? The only guy she had eyes for was Sesshoumaru. There would never be anyone else who could even compare to him.

"Yeah. Why not?" Kagome responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I know this guy, he'd be perfect! He's very handsome, has money to boot and who knows if things between Sess and you don't work out... maybe you will like this guy enough to keep dating him."

Kagome was so casual about the whole thing; it unsettled Rin in a way.

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Come on, Rin." It was Sango who spoke this time. "What could it hurt? Besides, Sesshoumaru could use a reality check. I think you should do this!"

"Alright, fine." Rin agreed, albeit grudgingly. "What's the plan?"

* * *

"Sesshoumaru! This is ridiculous! We're supposed to be having lunch, not spying on the women!" InuYasha snapped angrily.

To say InuYasha was irritated with his brother at this point would be the understatement of the century. He was certain his sibling had lost his mind or something! InuYasha couldn't understand why the man was acting so bizarre.

"Do not speak. I cannot hear what they are saying over your bothersome voice." Sesshoumaru retorted, his eyes never leaving the three women he was currently spying on. Of course, he was only interested in one. The other two he could care less about.

He was having a difficult time trying to pick up their conversation over the sounds of the lunchtime traffic, and InuYasha's yelling was not making it any easier. He heard his name mentioned several times over their conversation, but couldn't hear enough to make out anything of importance.

InuYasha pouted, his arms crossed over his chest. He was hungry, and hoping to grab a quick bite to eat before heading back to the hours of paperwork he was sure was piling up on his desk. But no! Instead, Sesshoumaru decided to drag him along on this creepy stalking mission of his.

Both men were situated not entirely inconspicuously in Sesshoumaru's black work car, directly in front of the restaurant the women were all seated in. InuYasha was supposed to have met Miroku twenty minutes ago, but it seemed that wasn't happening any time soon. At this rate he was sure he might not even get himself some lunch today! As if to prove a point, his stomach began to growl.

"Look, you're acting like a woman over this whole situation, Sesshoumaru. Stop beating around the bush and just go in there and ask her what you did if it upsets you so much! I'm outta here!" The fed up InuYasha then opened the door to the car and left. He'd had enough of his brother's wacky behavior to late him a lifetime. The only thing he cared about right now as getting something to eat.

Sesshoumaru didn't spare his brother a single glance, glad to be rid of him. Why he chose to drag him along on this venture was beyond him. Perhaps a lapse in judgment, something he seemed to be subjected to often as of late.

He could not figure out just what he had done to upset Rin to where she had a complete turnabout in character. As far as he was concerned, up until now things had been going great between them. Her refusal of him was something he was unaccustomed to, and it caused something deep within him to stir with something he'd never verbally admit.

Fear. This Sesshoumaru was afraid. Of what, he didn't dare to think about. He didn't want to.

Beyond frustrated that this current attempt at getting answers, Sesshoumaru decided at this point to head back to the office.

The whole way back his thoughts were focused on the woman who had come to mean so much to him over such a short period of time. What would he do if she was suddenly gone?

Sesshoumaru's fingers gripped the steering wheel so harshly his knuckles turned white. Perhaps it was time for a different approach. As much as he hated to admit it, his brother had a point. It was time to stop this nonsense and be more proactive about this current situation.

An idea suddenly struck him, something he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of before. It was Friday, and obviously the weekend was just around the corner. He would take her out and they would talk, and everything would go back to the way it was before. Besides, hadn't she mentioned she'd like to do something like this before?

With that sorted, the businessman felt slightly better.

He would talk to her when she returned to the office.

Rin would never leave him. Sesshoumaru growled at the thought. He'd never allow it.

* * *

That's chapter three! It's a bit "meh' to me, but it was needed so I could move on to the next one. I have a good start on chapter four, so hopefully I'll have that out soon!

Sorry for the extensive delay, with school, work, losing my grandfather to cancer in November, I just didn't have the motivation, nor the time to work on this like I should. I realize it's short, but good things are around the corner. Please review! I hope some of you are still interested in this story!


	4. Green with Envy

Love and Business

Chapter Two: Green with Envy

Rin was nervous when she returned to work after lunch. Kagome sure did move fast. This date she had talked about had already been set up for this Saturday night. Rin had only just agreed to even do such a thing, and now had just a little over 24 hours to prepare it. The whole situation was a little overwhelming.

And now she had to go back to work and pretend like nothing was amiss. This better work, was all Rin had to say on the matter.

An hour back at the office had Rin calmed down, and engrossed in her work. She was already booking meetings for Sesshoumaru, and filing some paperwork when an instant message from Sesshoumaru pinged up on her desktop.

It wasn't something he often used to get her attention.

"_Rin. We must talk. Come to my office." _The message had said.

"_Alright." _ Was Rin's only response before she was on her feet and entering her Sesshoumaru's office.

"As I said before, I think we need to talk. There seems to be some kind of miscommunication between us, and I'd like to remedy it as soon as possible." The businessman said, the second she was in his sights.

"I agree." Rin allowed, trying to be as aloof as possible.

"How about this weekend? Saturday night?" He pretended to be busy look at something on his computer while he waited for her response. "I'll take you anywhere you would like to go."

"I can't." Golden eyes clashed hers. "I have a date. I'm sorry. Perhaps another time."

Sesshoumaru was on his feet in seconds and making his was over to the petite secretary.

"Rin, you will **not** go out with another man." He ordered through clenched teeth.

"Why? You can't tell me what to do. We are not together, Sesshoumaru. We'll discuss this some other time. I have much work to do today."

With that Rin left—or at least tried to. Her escape was made difficult by the strong grip on her wrist.

Sesshoumaru had to reign in his rage. Rin was his. She was not something he would share. Ever.

"Rin..." he began, his voice had an edge to it the young woman had never heard before.

Somehow finding more courage that she was aware she ever possessed, Rin interrupted whatever it was Sesshoumaru had intended to say.

"I can't and won't wait around forever, Sesshoumaru. And if you can't appreciate me, I'll find someone else who will."

Sesshoumaru did not understand where this side of Rin was coming from. Never before had she been so bold with him. On one level it rubbed him the wrong way... while on another... he wanted to show her just who was 'boss.'

"If I find out you are playing games, Rin…"

"I don't play games." Rin responded sassily. "And even if I did, I always come out on top."

* * *

Later that very night, Rin lay patiently on her bed as she listened to Kagome babbling on about what had gone on during that day. The young mother spoke about newest things her children had gotten into. Of course, this was all just the prequel to the real gist of the phone call.

What this meant was that InuYasha was still in the room, and Kagome didn't want him to overhear the real reason for the call. Neither of the young women wanted him to tip Sesshoumaru off to their schemes. The outcome probably wouldn't be pretty, to say the least.

"How was your day?" Kagome asked. The change in her tone of voice broke Rin from her thoughts.

"Not too bad." Rin responded, smirking. "Your baby daddy gone yet?"

"Yes, finally! I thought he'd never leave!" Kagome sighed dramatically through the phone.

"So, woman who has tamed one of the most sought after Taisho men, bequeath to me all you know." Rin responded through her own chuckling. She was more than ready to get on to more important things.

She grinned at her friend's tinkling laughter through the other end of the phone.

"Well, my dear Rin, you know just as well as I how possessive these men can be," Kagome began, wasting no more of their time, "Anything they view as theirs is not to be shared in any way, shape, or form."

"This is true!" Rin chuckled, recalling a time some guy had made the mistake of making a move on Kagome in front of InuYasha… That incident did not end very well at all! "And I think I see where you're going with this…"

"Then you know, this is why I suggested you go on a date with another man, during our lunch date. The point of this whole scheme is to make Sesshoumaru jealous." Kagome said with an air of authority. "We need to make Sesshoumaru realize what a prize he is on the verge of losing."

For a moment, Rin remained silent as she mentally went over the ingenious plan of Kagome's. It was so simple, and yet so perfect. Why didn't she think of this before? Still, the suggestion made her a little uncertain. Was this really a good idea?

"You're a genius, Kagome." Rin complimented finally, resting her forehead on her hand. Drastic times call for drastic measures. Besides, she already told Sesshoumaru of her Saturday night plans. It was too late to back out now.

"I've already set everything up." Kagome continued. "As I said before, there is this guy I know that would be perfect. He's sweet, intelligent, and makes good money! And who knows, if this plan doesn't work out, maybe you'll find something magical between you two!" Kagome teased.

Rin laughed, not even giving a thought along those lines. She was really banking on this working, and the idea that it might not wasn't even in the cards… yet.

"So how about it?" Kagome asked. "I don't want to force you into anything you aren't comfortable doing. There is still time to change your mind!"

Rin sighed dramatically. "I can't! I already told the boss-man of my plans this weekend. Oh my goodness, Kagome!" Rin rolled over on her bed so she was now lying on her back. "He asked if we could meet up Saturday to talk! He's never done that before! Can you believe it?"

"No way! Wow. See my plan is working! This is so perfect!" Kagome continued to talk animatedly, giving Rin the time and name of the guy that would pick her up at her house Saturday evening.

"Thanks for your help with this, Kagome. I really appreciate it!"

"No problem, Rin. You deserve to be happy. And I just want to help you achieve that. Besides, you've become the sister I never had, and I think it's about time we made it official!"

* * *

Kagome had suggested she wore something fancy for the evening.

Not one to miss an opportunity to wear a pretty dress, Rin chose a navy blue strapless number with her favorite pair of black pumps. She really loved the way the dress hugged her figure and had planned on wearing it for Sesshoumaru one day but... Well, with any luck he'd see it on her anyway.

Rin decided to complete the ensemble by donning her favorite pair of gold earrings and left her hair down, so it flowed down her back.

Her date was due to arrive any minute, and Rin was a bundle of nerves. It had been a long time since she had been on a date of any kind, and she really knew nothing about this Bankotsu guy.

* * *

"You said nothing to that wife of yours of your plans this evening?" Sesshoumaru stoically grilled his brother as they tailed Rin and her date that evening.

Sesshoumaru was more than enraged and… dare he say it, jealous? Who was this guy? And how did Rin meet him? After learning of this date, it was all he thought about. Concentrating on anything work related had been more than difficult for the rest of the day. It took all the willpower he had not to lock himself and Rin in his office and show her just who was boss.

"No, I didn't tell her. Alright?" InuYasha scowled, not at all happy to be a forced accomplice of this trip. He didn't like keeping things from his wife; it didn't sit well with him. That, and she always had a way of finding out anyway. He had learned early on it was better to be upfront with Kagome. She had a fiery temper when she wanted to.

"I don't even know why I have to be here, anyway. Rin wouldn't even be on this date, if you didn't lead her along the way you did." InuYasha muttered looking out the window.

Seeing Rin leave her home with an unknown male had all but sent Sesshoumaru into a tizzy. She had looked so beautiful….The dress… she simply looked absolutely gorgeous. And the way she seemed to light up at the sight of the strange male… He wanted her to do that for him.

"I did not lead her on. I simply saw nothing wrong with the way our relationship was progressing." With one eyebrow raised, Sesshoumaru sent InuYasha a look.

"Yeah, because the occasional bout of kinky office sex is all a girl dreams about in any relationship." InuYasha snorted. "Look, I've been married long enough to know that women like to be wooed. They don't like to think the only thing men want them for is for their body. Rin wants more than that, from you."

"Really?" The idea had never really occurred to Sesshoumaru before. He obviously cared for Rin, why else would he be so open with her? He thought she knew that as well. He shared with her things he'd never even told his brother, or anyone else for that matter.

But then again, he had never specifically told her this. Perhaps his brother was right… as much as Sesshoumaru hated to admit it.

It was then, that their vehicle came to a stop outside one of the most expensive restaurants the city had to offer. It was French, it was high-class, and it was a place you needed at least a month's reservation in advance to even hope of getting in.

"Wow. This guy must have quite an impressive wallet to take Rin here." InuYasha stated conversationally. "If I were you, I'd be pretty worried…"

Sesshoumaru growled deeply and threateningly, resisting the urge to cause physical harm to his brother to release his heightened anger at the situation.

He watched the pair walk into the restaurant, once again admiring the way the dress fit Rin's form perfectly

"Why does she not dress this way for me?" Sesshoumaru asked, not realizing he had spoken aloud until his brother gave him an answer.

"Have you ever taken Rin out on an actually date?"

"No. But I spoke with her yesterday with the intent of taking her out. She turned me down."

"Therein lies your problem, Genius." InuYasha snapped. Sesshoumaru could be so smart when it came to his business, but when it came to women; he was the most clueless of creatures ever. "You lost your chance, and now some other male beat you to the punch."

For Sesshoumaru the evening only got worse from there. Seeing his Rin, openly flirting with another man made him sick to his stomach. All he wanted to do was go over there and destroy the male who dared to attempt to steal what was rightfully his. Were it not for his pride, and the punishment he was planning for his secretary the next day, he may very well have acted on his urges.

At one point, InuYasha had to openly restrain his brother when his emotions got the best of him. Halfway through the meal, the dark-haired man Rin was with had reached over the table and placed his hand over hers. The action was so intimate, that it almost sent the business mogul into a tailspin.

Were it not for his brother holding him back… things could have very well turned out to be very bloody.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red, and he had to force himself to look away.

* * *

For Rin, though, the evening was wonderful. Bankotsu was a magnificent guy, the perfect gentleman. He was charming, and witty, and kept her laughing the entire evening.

Kagome hadn't been lying when she said he was attractive. Just where did the woman find such fine specimens? Damn.

If she didn't have a thing for her boss… just maybe….

It was nice for a change, for Rin, to be taken out for once. To be treated, and be actually made to feel special. The whole evening had been wonderful so far, and Rin looked forward to perhaps many more such as this, only with a different man sitting across from her.

"Are you alright, Rin?"

The ex-reporter was jolted from her thoughts at the sound of her date's charming voice. Her eyes met his just as his masculine hand encased hers.

Rin's heart almost skipped a beat at the way he was looking at her—at the obvious concern she found beneath his hazel pools.

"I'm fine. I just got a little lost in my thoughts for a second there." She chuckled warmly.

"Thinking about some other guy? I am hurt." Bankotsu pulled his hand away to place it over his heart playfully.

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch and Rin had thoroughly enjoyed herself.

She wished the person making her feel this way was Sesshoumaru, but with any luck things would turn out that way quite soon.

And when the date was over, he walked her to the door, and sealed it with a kiss upon her cheek.

The only thing that made the evening far more perfect was the fact that Rin was not completely oblivious to the black car that had tailed them the whole way. The same black car that had also been parked across the street of the restaurant and stayed there the entire evening….

Perhaps Sesshoumaru wasn't as sneaky as he thought he was.

* * *

Originally, I didn't intend to have InuYasha be forced along, yet again on another excursion with Sesshoumaru, but I thought it would be funny to have InuYasha there, to help give Sess that extra push, to be that person that makes things a little worse. XD

I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
